1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray forming element for a shower head.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 100 11 503 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,921 discloses a shower head for a sanitary shower in which a spray outlet element is pivotably mounted. It is moved by a gear mechanism so that a guide journal, facing away from the outlet opening, can be moved along two closed, touching circles.
DE 199 12 104 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,967, further discloses a shower head which in its interior contains four jet elements whose front ends are mounted in funnel-shaped apertures of the jet disk. The rear ends of the nozzle elements are mounted eccentrically in a disk which can be rotated around a fixed axis by a turbine wheel. As a result, the nozzle elements out of which the water flows perform a wobbling movement around an axis perpendicular to the jet disk.